$ -\dfrac{3}{2} + \dfrac{24}{20} - 1.75 = $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{3}{2} = -1.5$ $ \dfrac{24}{20} = 1.2$ Now we have: $ -1.5 + 1.2 - 1.75 = {?} $ $ -1.5 + 1.2 - 1.75 = -2.05 $